


The Home Computer

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura goes to use Kakashi's computer for something and finds something very interesting on there.





	The Home Computer

“Kakashi, did you pay the bills?” Sakura called out from the bedroom. When she didn’t hear a reply, she peeked into the living room and didn’t see him anywhere. Then, remembered he had left to get them dinner. She sighed, not wanting to have to do it herself. Since computers had become more affordable so people could have them in their homes, most bills were paid online. Usually, Kakashi handled all of that. He’d always been surprisingly good with all the new technology. She blamed it on him being bored when he was Hokage and playing on the computer all day. Sakura got easily frustrated with the _damn computer_. She tried to avoid using it all cost.

But it was the last of the month and they needed to be paid. So, she walked over to Kakashi’s computer with a little reluctance. But when she sat down, she noticed a web page was still open. She went to minimize it, not wanting to snoop on whatever Kakashi was doing, but then something caught her eye. _Icha Icha_ was bolded in blue under a title that read _Yoko’s New Lover_. Sakura stared at the page trying to figure out what it was. _Was it a new book? But Jiraiya…?_

After scanning the top of the page, she figured out it was a website for fans to write their own stories about Icha Icha. Sakura snorted. _Figures Kakashi would know about something like this. He’s such a dork._ He’d talked her into reading Icha Icha before they got married and were still dating. So, a bit curious, Sakura clicked on the top story on the webpage to read. _Bills could wait until later…_

Before she started to read, she noticed the author’s handle was _nindoglover328_. She went still as she stared at the lit-up screen. _That wasn’t…no…but that was her birthday…_ Kakashi wrote fanfiction? How did he manage to do that? There were _dozens_ of stories on his profile. How could he find the time – and without her knowing?

Even _more_ curious, Sakura went back to the story to read it. She was so enthralled in it, she felt like she wasn’t even in her house anymore. It was just so detailed and… _exciting_. She was so distracted by it, she didn’t notice Kakashi had come home. She didn’t even notice when he called out for her. She didn’t notice him until he was standing behind her chair and saying with amusement, “Well, aren’t we naughty? Snooping on our husband’s computer.”

Sakura spun around in the chair, blushing at having been caught. “I wasn’t _snooping_. It was open and – Kashi, why didn’t you tell me you wrote fanfiction?”

Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully. “Mah, I don’t know. I guess, I was a little embarrassed about it.”

Sakura glanced back at the screen. “You shouldn’t be. It’s really good.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. “You think so?”

“Of course.” She smiled at him warmly. She didn’t say that she would love _anything_ he wrote just because _he_ wrote it, though.

An idea occurred to her and she pointed at a certain line on the computer screen. “Honey?”

Kakashi leaned forehead to see what she was pointing at and she watched as the top of his mask turned a faint pink. He glanced at her nervously, not knowing what she was going to say.

His eyes widened when she asked with a coy smile, “Do you think you can do that later?”


End file.
